cubeworldfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Seeds
Game Seeds De Cube World Wiki Share/Save/Bookmark Traducir esta página; Esta página contiene cambios los cuales no han sido marcados para traducción. Language: English • Deutsch • français Contenido ocultar 1 Introduction 1.1 Moving from world to world 1.2 Sharing seeds 2 Items in nearest city 2.1 Iron Lamp 2.2 Pet Food 3 Resources 3.1 Iron Deposit 3.2 Silver Deposit 3.3 Gold Deposit 3.4 Emerald Deposit 3.5 Sapphire Deposit 3.6 Ruby Deposit 3.7 Diamond Deposit 3.8 Ore rich, nonspecific 4 Creatures 4.1 Normal 4.2 Boss 5 Item drops 5.1 Fire Spirit 5.2 Ice Spirit 5.3 Wind Spirit 5.4 Unholy Spirit 5.5 Loot 6 Dungeons 7 Biomes 8 Multiplayer default seed Introduction Moving from world to world When you choose a character to add to your world, it will retain all the items, levels and pets already acquired through previous gameplay, so you can hop from map to map while working on leveling your character. As a farming method for anything, you can quit a world, delete it and recreate it using the same seed and the same name. This will take you to the same world with its resources, creatures and dungeon drops renewed, and you'll start at the same place where you quit. If you use a different name, you'll start at the initial spot. For direction's sake, note that every time you enter a world, whether new or revisited, you'll be facing north unless you move the cursor before the landscape loads. Sharing seeds If you find any good seeds and want to share, please write the seed with a description here. Check the Equipment Catalog By Seed page for equipment by level in spawn towns. Items in nearest city When you spawn for the first time on any seed, there's a city nearby northeast from you. In the city, there's a blue roofed lighthouse-like building that you can spot on the map. Next to it there's an open area with stalls. Around this area you'll find the Item Shop, at the opposite side of the Weapon Shop. Iron Lamp Rating Price Seed Description Links Common 2c Any seed White quality lamp, somewhat bright. Uncommon 2c 7, 23, 754, 80088008 Green quality lamp, semi-bright. Rare 2c 26 Blue quality lamp, bright. Epic 3c 68, 754, 9032, 80085, 98744, 80088008 Purple quality lamp, very bright. Legendary 4c 115, 373, 460, 900, 5790, 13375, 18563, 71386, 209222, 3343322, 75812305 Yellow quality lamp, extremely bright. Video (french)Video (Spanish) Pet Food Food Price Seed Description Links Bubblegum 2c 7, 10, 20, 373, 707, 900, 12897, 78910, 209222, 6041404, 994616517 Needed to tame a Collie. Candy 2c 3, 9, 13, 115, 311772, 8675309, 31551025, 80088008 Needed to tame a Black Cat. Video Carrot 2c 19, 404, 754, 13375, 80085, 27714367, 75812305 Needed to tame a Bunny. Chocolate Donut 2c 0, 14, 16, 23, 25, 42, 9032, 18563, 98744 Needed to tame a Mole. Cotton Candy 2c 1, 4, 12, 17, 18, 26, 27, 460, 5790, 9001, 71386, 30057153 Needed to tame a Sheep. Waffle 2c 5, 8, 11, 15, 1397, 3343322, 11100111 Needed to tame a Terrier. Resources To farm resources you can either wait for them to respawn after a few minutes or just reset the world. Iron Deposit Seed Description Links 26879 To the southwest of the spawn, cave with many gold and iron. Map 1337420 To the south and west of Segar forest (close to spawn) there is iron and emerald rich caves. 8675309 Enter the cave northwest and reach other side. Walk west and enter the neighbor cave for 6 iron deposits and 3 extra if you use a bomb on the wall at the end. Silver Deposit Seed Description Links 209222 Just go straight north from spawn and you'll soon see a cave with emerald and silver. Check the link for another spot with silver, gold and sapphire. Map 8675309 Check your map with north pointing upwards. Go to the upper right part of the u-shaped mountain and search for a cave. It also has gold and ruby. Video (french) Gold Deposit Seed Description Links 25558 Spawns near a cross of mountains. Immediately west from the crossing point there are gold and sapphire. Video 26879 To the southwest of the spawn, cave with many gold and iron. Map 209222 West of first town, mountain range contains sapphire, gold, silver, iron, emerald (see link). Map 8675309 Check your map with north pointing upwards. Go to the upper right part of the u-shaped mountain and search for a cave. It also has silver and ruby. Video (french) Emerald Deposit Seed Description Links 70413 Face West, walk forward for five seconds along the hill, and there's an emerald deposit right there. VideoVideo (Spanish) 209222 Just go straight north from spawn and you'll soon see a cave with emerald and silver. There's another emerald at the other side of the cave. 1337420 To the south and west of Segar forest (close to spawn) there is iron and emerald rich caves. 8675309 Walk south a bit while watching the hill at your left until you spot a cave entrance between two pink trees. You can see the green glow from the entrance 115 past a town in the mountains Sapphire Deposit Seed Description Links 404 Found in a cave right before you go into Sanrior Canyon. Second farther to the east hidden in an egg. (Look for the glow.) Map 25558 Spawns near a cross of mountains. Immediately west from the crossing point there are gold and sapphire (look for a blue glow). VideoVideo (Spanish) 209222 West of first town, mountain range contains sapphire, gold, silver, iron, emerald. Bring bomb for sapphire (see link). Map Ruby Deposit Seed Description Links 50587 Between spawn point and the first town is mountain with a few, iron-rich cave systems. The ruby ore is in a cave visible from the south end of town. Map and imageVideo (Spanish) 8675309 Check your map with north pointing upwards. Go to the upper right part of the u-shaped mountain and search for a cave. It also has silver and gold. Image and video Diamond Deposit Seed Description Links 34564 Cave midway up hill immediately southeast of spawn. Map, image and videoVideo (Spanish) 794620 Walk along the eastern road out of the city, cross the Kurka Lake, keep going on the way to Gerior Valley. Turn left and walk along the mountains to a cave near the trees. In the cave, the rocks on the left, you will find the diamonds. Video 46546548 West of the starting town is a dungeon called the Ruins of Anrior. West of those ruins is a mountain. There is a cave pretty much in a straight line west from the dungeon with diamonds inside of it. You enter the cave from an opening at the top of the mountain. Bring a bomb, you may not be able to get it without one due to it being partially embedded in a rock. Ore rich, nonspecific Seed Description Links 1 South of starting town, Irokia Mountains has massive tunnel complex containing many low level ores. 273 Southwest of starting town, Duralan Mountains has many massive tunnel complex containing many low and high level ores. 404 Large mines east of first town in Sanrior Canyon. 420 Lots of ore everywhere, but the best location is directly northwest of town, right before you get to your first castle. 1337 Very ore rich, scattered. 9001 Mines in the mountains at the southeast of the first town. Map 118118 Iron and emerald around town to NE, green iron lamp. 78910 In the mountains around the town. Map 7661989 Seed has diamonds, tons of iron, gold, silver and emerald close to spawn. Info and video 12345 Seed is very rich in iron, emeralds, gold, and silver. Small amounts of sapphire and rubies also. Creatures Normal Creature Seed Description Links Bumble Bee 21, 794620 A Bumblebee attacks you at spawn. Crab and Spitter 50 Very close to spawn. North West. Video 78910 Has +2 area with Spitter +2 and Crab +2, a lake and a Castle. Map Crow and Horse 111 Head to the mountain north-west of spawn. Ember Golem and Hell Demon 7777 Head east from where you spawn the a Lava landscape Horse 396568604 Horses at spawn. Insect Guard 22 A group of Insect Guards attack you at spawn. Lemon Beetle 5181967 2 Lemon Beetles attack you at spawn at the edge of a river. Onionling 24 An Onionling attacks you at spawn. Ogre 23, 1995 Spawn beside an Ogre Parrot 1 Head east from near town until you reach "Ikono Tree": Parrot +4 near boss. Skull Bull 6 Three Skull Bulls attack you at spawn. Slime 264960028 Head west of town to a canyon full of undead and at least one slime of each color (power 1) Video (Spanish) Turtle 1, 19, 4856, 17091987 Puts a turtle right in front of you Boss Creature Seed Description Links Alpaca and Horse 5556481 Explore within 4 blocks chunks of spawn to find bosses. Beetle +2, Troll and Saurian 900 Every at the 2 swords in one row. Cormling, Dwarf, Peacock, Spitter 404 Dwarf boss east of first town in Sanrior Canyon. Peacock Boss North of Sanrior about 3 blocks. Spitter Boss East side of Senora Lake 13N 4W of First spawn. Cormling Spirit +17 and Owl Spirit +14 314159 To the Northwest of spawn Fly 98646 Southwest of spawn, see 235 on the map Hornet 1338 Immediately east of spawn point, just over the crest of the low hill you're standing on. Drops Ice Spirit +36 Video Insect Guard 83555 One map-chunk Northeast of spawn point behind a very small hill right on the river. Drops Ice Spirit +56 Lemon Beetle 50587 Hilltop North-West of spawn town. Drops Unholy Spirit +36. Map and video Ogre 41410 South edge of town, near campfire with a bed roll. Drops Ice Spirit +64 Map Pig 21897 Giant pig at spawn, also alpaca near the pig Plain Runner 8 Go northeast. Raccoon 133753317 Video Rockling 1234 Rockling boss south-southeast of starting city. Image Sheep and Snout Beetle 8008 North of Spawn Skull Bull 3293844 Northeast spawning, between the city and spawning (Verified Working: July 31st 2013) Snout Beetle 1337 Go north to a river then west. Spitter +4 1987 North of starting town, very close, in Thalrok Lake. Drops Ice Spirit +62. Video Squirrel 9 Go northeast. Wolf 9999999 Wolf Boss that spawns undead West of town just past ruins, drops Fire Spirit +46. Either bad seed # or bad directions. Thoroughly surveyed 9/4/13, no luck. Biter 83555 or 24 Go to the pet district in spawn town and turn north. Drops Wind spirit +29; For the second seed go to Crafting district and turn north behind a small mountain Item drops Fire Spirit Power Seed Description Links +5 9876543 Spawns you next to Mole Boss, kill for Fire Spirit. 814288 Go to the town and then head to the nearest mountain, behind that, there is a river, on the east-side of the river there is a Scottish Terrier called Gedara. Kill it. +10 18300183 Spitter Boss is south of town, there are some friendly witches there to help. Video +17 8 As you spawn, head to the north-west, there's a location named Damalan Lake. Giant Crab can be found here, kill him and get your spirit. There's also giant Cat near river North to the lake, it drops wind spirit +10. +34 40098 You will be attacked by a Lemon Beetle Boss immediately at spawn who drops the +34 1 +36 50135 Explore initial spawn area, off the path to the west is a biter called Krosel, kill it. There is also a Cormling boss right next to Krosel that drops an Unholy Spirit +17. at the rive in southeast. Cow-Boss. ice-spirit+24 Video2 +56 138 As you spawn, head to the the spawn town. Walk out of the city following the northern path. After a while you should reach a river/crossing after walking down a big slope and on your right there should be a big Insect Guard who drops the +56 Fire spirit Video +72 8246 West of the spawn town, past Duraron Valley, the Undead boss in the Catacombs of Vardara drops the spirit. Map +79 74635 Just East of Spawn Town, in the Ruins of Ikomor, you'll get the spirit from a Zombie boss Map +85 1397 Rogue Boss is at the end of the Ikokor Castle just North East of town. Orcs +4 drop Power 85 ish Legondaries as well. Video Ice Spirit Power Seed Description Links +1 209222 Go north of the spawn town to Runis of Lantar, the Undead boss in the Runis of Lantar drops the spirit. Map +17 133780085 See Map. Boss is on top of a small hill. Map +24 50135 Cow Boss. See Map. At the River southest 3 +36 42545 Go west of the town and south of the Kromor Mountains and there is a Hornet boss that drops it. +36 1338 Just go 100 meters north-east towards the spawn town and you'll run into a Hornet boss that drops it. (easier) Video +51 9 Squirrel boss very close to the spawn point YouTube: 4 +62 1987 Go north of the spawn town to Thalrok Lake, Spitter Boss drops it. Video +84 779977 First location east of spawn town, there is a Spitter Boss that drops it. Map +94 and +97 1789057692 Go to the East of the Spawn in the next territory and than just to the South. After a while you will see the Ruins of Varlan with Zombie Boss dropping a +94 Ice Spirit. Just 1 Minute behind the Ruins of Varlan are the Ruins of Kroion with an Undead Boss dropping a +97 Ice Spirit. This Boss is a strong Mage, who dropps very very nice Weapons for Mage (with tons of crit). Map Image Wind Spirit Power Seed Description Links +1 81175 Raccoon Boss in the Lankor Forest north of town. MapVideo +14 522101 Right where you spawn Lantor Alpaca Boss right there. 2027 Collie Boss North-East of Spawn, on the way to town. Map 98765 West of the starting town on the mountainside you will find an Alpaca boss that drops the wind spirit. 1 South East of spawn across the river Plain Runner Boss drops it +20 1489 Boss Fly right behind start location at top of hill. +24 17 Walk to the top of nearest mountains to spawn, kill epic horse for spirit. +29 8675309 North-east from the closest town, Undead boss in a Ruins dungeon. 25 Biter boss North-East of Spawn, before town. Verified -- Poben (talk) 17:54, 21 October 2013 (UTC) +91 117771 Close to spawn, in Krokor Palace. Video has directions. Video +100 385149000 North West of the town and Thegor Lake (which is West of town), atop the Narno Mountains. Kill the Undead Boss Demkira (Dual-wielding Boomerang user). Very dangerous with much climbing, normal (+0) undead on the mountain. Unholy Spirit Power Seed Description Link +14 8008 Hill near spawn, sheep boss drops Unholy Spirit +?? +17 138 Just outside starting town, explore to find Asgar epic cat boss, drops Unholy Spirit +17. +20 999 Go south-southwest to a river, follow the river until you are in between two large mountains, on the left of the river is a named terrier that drops the unholy spirit. Also, the two mountains are very rich in ore, stay near the bottom and look for caves, there is 5 in the western, and 2 in the eastern. ( A lot of Iron, good amount of Silver Deposit, 1 Gold Deposit, 2 emeralds) +24 814288 Go to the starting town and then walk to the south. There will be a "Rock of ..." Location. Behind that Rock, there is a river leading into the rock. Follow the river and you will find a cow boss that drops the Wind Spirit. +29 66896 Go North-East to the starting town from spawn and you'll run into a cow boss that drops the spirit. +34 721995 South West of spawn town next to a campfire Biter Boss drops it. Map Map2 +61 7777 Go to the starting town and then walk to the east, direction to lava Biome. You will find a Skull Bull boss that drops the Unholy Spirit. NOTE: The Screenshot helped but the lack of a compass was a bit confusing. West is pointed towards the top of the screen. Image 5 +69 12059486 Krogar Forest skeleton Boss drops Unholy Spirit. Image and video +70 797 Go to the starting town and then walk to the north-east. You will find a Nardar Lake, Spitter Boss drops the Unholy Spirit. Image and video +84 889945 Kurlon Forest, directly north of spawn town has a Snout Beetle Boss who drops the Unholy Spirit. Map +100 1325746 Go to the starting town and then walk to the north Loot Loot Seed Description Links Legendary +96 Loot 117771 North-East of spawn, Humanoid +4 in Krokor Palace. Video Legendary +95 Loot 543153102 Two West and One South of spawn town, you'll find Undead +4 in the Ruins of Likudara Map Legendary +85 Loot 1397 North East of town, Ikokor Castle contains Orcs +4 as well as a Boss that drops Rogue Gear and a +85 Fire Spirit. Video Legendary +75 Loot 5080722 First location East of spawn Town is Duralon Canyon, filled with +4 goblins Legendary +65 Loot 1997 Two grid locations north of town, Thekor Canyon contains Goblin boss +4 Legendary +65 Loot 87574 Just South of town is Thalmi Palace, full of +4 humans. Warrior boss drops Fire Spirit +66 Map Tier 2, 3, 4 loot 8675309 South West of spawn, Ruins of Ikola contain Undeads +4, Skullbulls and Beetles. Mythical (red) +53 Ranger Shoulders Formula 66666 In Lugola Palace, south-east of starting city (Sanron City) in a chest Map Mythical (red) +53 Warrior Iron Greataxe Formula 66666 In Lugola Palace, south-east of starting city (Sanron City) in a chest Map Mythical (red) +53 Iron Boots Formula 21465 In Aruron Pyramid, South-East of spawn in a desert biome in a chest Map Mythical (red) +53 Silk Shoulder Armor Formula 21465 In Aruron Pyramid, South-East of spawn in a desert biome in a chest Map Mythical (red) +60 Ranger Wood Bow Formula 8 In Varmor Palace, north-east of starting biome in a snow biome in a chest. Map included for precise location. Map Mythical (red) +60 Ranger Wood Boomerang Formula 33336925 In Catacombs of Duragor, east of starting biome in an ocean biome in a chest. Map included for precise location. Map Mythical (red) +66 Rogue Boots Formula 203133 In a chest in Selon Castle SW of spawn Map Mythical (red) +72 Ranger Shoulders Formula and +72 Silver Ring Formula (+23% tempo) 9254 Straight North of spawn, when Hell Biome reached NE to Narmor Pyramid (In a chest in the boss room) Map Mythical (red) +72 Rogue Boots Formula 381425268 Not in spawn biome but video on the right shows location Video Mythical (red) +72 Warrior Iron Shoulder Armor Formula 1000 In Ruins of Theka, west of starting biome two biomes over in a chest. Map included for precise location. Map Mythical (red) +72 Warrior Iron Greatmace Formula 300 In Temple of Narria, East of Spawn in the next (jungle) biome, crossing through the tip of another biome for a short distance. please confirm Mythical (red) +79 Rogue Iron Longsword Formula 921008448 In Galon Palace, North-West of spawn Map Mythical (red) +85 Rogue Longsword Formula 397844052 In Ruins of Ikorok, south of starting city (Asmor City) in a chest Map Mythical (red) +85 Ranger Wood Bow Formula 117 In Galan Palace, in the biome west of spawn Thread Mythical (red) +97 Warrior Iron Sword Formula and +97 Rogue Gloves Formula 381425268 In Thalno Pyramid, north-west of starting biome in desert biome in a chest. Map included for precise location. Map Dungeons Dungeon Seed Description Links More than 10 castles 66666 More than 10 castles throughout the spawn biome 33 dungeons ranging from +0 / 1 to a +4 / 100 castle, map provided 225 Map includes dungeons, portals, mobs+level and spirit drops + level. Map Spawn near 3 dungeons 4215864 2 castles 405517260 2 castles, tree with world boss and catacomb near spawn. (also has Legendary Lamp and 1 mission in town) 3 Dungeons 00012 3 dungeons, 1 mission, mines (1 with diamond) (Collie boss and Human boss in the big mountain and its valley south of the town, and Skeleton boss in Ruins a little further) 4 Dungeons, Collie at Spawn 8431789 Good XP/Money Catacomb 100 Catacomb of Teroion, directly east of the spawn town, past the sword objective. Image Catacombs with +4 mobs 99999 The Catacombs are the Catacombs of Gamor, South East of the Starting City. Video Mountain with +4 mobs 300 Drops 70+ Tier 2,3,4 (THIS IS SPARTA!) The Mountain is Sela Mountains, the third location South of the Starting City (Anlon City). Also good leveling place on the map - Credits Serrh & Bomil Catacombs with undeads +4 power 85~95 near spawn 214236 First dungeon found South Weast of town, Catacombs of Terorok contains Undeads +4. Info Vargar Pyramids 214236 Has +4 Mobs, West of spawn in desert biome. Video Thalrok Lake 1987 Has +4 Spitter Boss, North of spawn town. Video Catacombs 234378990 you will find a Legendary+79 Warrior Shield Formula and the mobs (Tier 0) drop Legendary+75 stuff, Boss drops Ice Spirit +79 Image Biomes Here are some seeds for particular biomes, so if your looking for a certain biome to explore, or certain creatures, find the seeds for most biomes here. Biome Seed Description Links Desert 26879 West of spawn, desert can be found. Useful for desert resoruces. Jungle 9071985 Head east from spawn location, you will find a Jungle Landscape, contains Crocodiles. Grasslands 1 Only grasslands, no other landscape. (I think its out to the west but I definitely ended up in a jungle biome on a world that has this seed. There are oceans too.) Lava Lands 7777 East from the first spawn town. Very large Lava Land Landscape. Ocean 420 Head north from first town, there are chocolate doughnuts in the shop(moles) Multi-Biome 9876543 South, North, East snow lands, North east ocean, West Lava Land. Map Snow,Lava, Jungle and Ocean 782013 To the southwest of spawn is a snow landscape, and a lava landscape on the other side of it. NE of spawn there is a Jungle landscape and NW of spawn an Ocean landscape. Snowland 24 North of spawn, few minutes to walk All Biomes 090169 Spawn is grass. Biome E of spawn is Desert. Biome SE of Desert is Snow. Biome S of spawn is Jungle. Biome W of Jungle is Ocean. Biome S of Ocean is Lava Multiplayer default seed 26879 The Thaldar Mountains are by far the most rich in ore mountains. There was easily at least 10 emerald deposits, and a boat load of silver and gold. To the west of Spawn Point is the desert area. West of the town is a castle with +4s Map Video on How to Find a Portal: First one and two additional ones